Siempre te amare, no importa lo que pase
by lus-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si alguien del pasado volviera amenazando con arruinar la felicidad de kagome? ¿Qué decisión tomará inuyasha?.Hasta la flor mas bella se marchita alguna vez, y mas cuando su corazón puro cae en la mas profunda oscuridad acusa del amor.
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué pasaría si alguien del pasado volviera amenazando con arruinar la felicidad de kagome? ¿Qué decisión tomará inuyasha?

Ya había pasado un año desde el regreso de kagome al sengoku, ella e inuyasha habían empezado una relación sentimental, pero eso no disminuyo sus peleas.

Era una tarde hermosa en el sengoku ya se acercaba el anochecer, una fresca brisa sacudía los cabellos de la joven miko que se encontraba sentada bajo el árbol sagrado, después de haber recogido un sin fin de plantas medicinales, como era ya de costumbre mientras pensaba en lo que significaba ese lugar para ella.

Me gustaba mucho ese lugar me reconfortaba, ya que para mí era una conexión con mi familia, y a inuyasha, si el árbol para mi representaba a él, cuando me encontraba en mi época ese árbol me así sentir cerca de él y recordar viejos tiempos cuando todos estábamos juntos.

Un ruido me saco de mis cavilaciones, no me sorprendió al alzar la vista ver la cara de inuyasha muy molesto, que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Tonta donde te habías metido, ya has tardado demasiado-dijo inuyasha con voz áspera-adelantando su molestia

Inuyasha sólo quería descansar un momento y no medí cuenta de la hora discúlpame por preocuparte-dije con una sonrisa y voz tranquila-como me gustaba que inuyasha se preocupara por mí como lo hacía antes con kikyo.

keh quien dijo que estaba preocupado por ti-dijo volteando a ver a otro lado para evitar que viera su sonrojo.

Sonreí, me levante y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la aldea, no hablamos en todo el camino pero no me sentía incómoda, su sola presencia me así tan feliz. Aunque nuestra relación, no había cambiado mucho a los ojos de la gente, para mi si había un cambio, pues tal vez, no lo demostraba abiertamente pues su timidez no se lo permitía, pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo, pues yo era feliz estando a su lado.

Llegamos a la aldea al anochecer, cenamos con Sango, Miroku, Shippo, la anciana Kaede, Rin y las niñas de sango, como hacían casi todos los días, me senté enfrente de Sango, para mi sorpresa inuyasha no se sentó a mi lado, como lo hacía siempre, al contrario se fue al otro extremo de donde yo me encontraba, cosa que me dolió y me entristeció bastante, pero aun así no dije nada.

Pasamos la cena charlando animadamente, pero aunque inuyasha participaba en la conversación, lo notaba muy extraño, como nervioso, no sabría bien cómo explicar su conducta, pero como había hecho anteriormente permanece callada, ya lo hablaríamos llegando a nuestra pequeña cabaña.

Ya era de tarde todos se habían ido a sus respectivas cabañas, después de una cena juntos. Ese era el momento de hablar con inuyasha.

Inuyasha- comencé a decir con timidez, pero me calle al ver que no me estaba escuchando.

Así que me pare y me acerque a el que estaba viendo por la pequeña ventana el bosque.

Inuyasha te pasa algo- dije con voz más firme para no volver a ser ignorada.

Keh, no me pasa nada kagome, duérmete de una vez y deja de fastidiarme- dijo con voz, casina inuyasha.

Claro que te pasa algo inuyasha, porque me tratas así, yo solo estoy preocupada por ti- dije tratando de alejar las lagrimas de mi voz.

Ya te dije que no es nada, y duérmete de una vez que no estoy de humor para tus tonterías- gruño inuyasha con voz áspera.

De verdad no entendía que pasaba, pero aun así le hice caso y me fui a dormir no quería que me viera llorar, así que me metí en el futon y cerré los ojos fuertemente para evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a deslizarse por mis mejillas, pero rápidamente caí dormida ante el cansancio de el día y el dolor que me asolaba.

kagome dormía tranquilamente en la cabaña, mientras inuyasha se disponía a dormir también cuando en el cielo logró visualizar. Un extraño ser que para su sorpresa reconocía bastante bien, supuso que lo buscaba a él, pues daba vueltas a fuera de la cabaña, sin perder más tiempo salió de ahí siguiendo aquel ser, tenía que cerciorarse el mismo que era la misma persona, una persona del pasado, una persona de otra vida, que volvió de nueva cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha siguió corriendo por el bosque, lo más rápido que se lo permitían sus pies, no podía dejar ir a su única oportunidad de encontrarla, llegó prontamente a su destino, si ahí se encontraba ella, parada en medio de un pequeño lago, observando fijamente la Luna, inuyasha se quedó estupefacto, si efectivamente era ella, no estaba equivocado, durante la cena pudo percibir su olor, aunque sólo fuera un atisbo muy pequeño, no había cambiado en nada.

Pero él no se sentía tranquilo, el amaba a kagome, si pero no podía ni debía abandonar a kikyo, fuera como fuera tenía que protegerla sin importar nada, ni siquiera sus sentimientos, debían influir en esto. A demás era por algo que kikyo, había mandado a llamarlo tal vez necesitaba algo de él.

inuyasha se acercó con pasos tranquilos a su encuentro, no podía dejar de mirarla, simplemente no lo podía creer, realmente creía que estaba enloqueciendo, fue entonces que ella dirigio su mirada por primera vez a inuyasha desde que murió por segunda ocasión, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Inuyasha, por fin has llegado, pensé que no vendrías- dijo kikyo, dándole una mirada llena de melancolía

Sabes muy bien kikyo, que no podría abandonarte- dijo inuyasha viéndola directamente a los ojos

Soltó una risita irónica para después hablar con veneno

Yo pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi, o mejor dicho eso parece- contestó refiriéndose a kagome

Inuyasha no contesto y permaneció en silencio

Veo que es verdad- susurro con tristeza contenida, pero que sus ojos expresaban claramente

a que has venido, para que quieres verme, dímelo de una buena vez y déjate de rodeos- dijo inuyasha con voz rota, en verdad no quería herirla pero tenía que ser directo y volver pronto porque kagome podría darse cuenta de su ausencia y lo que menos quería era lástimar a kagome el ya le había hecho suficiente daño, por kikyo, y trataría de no causarle más.

kikyo se quedó estática por las palabras del híbrido, ella nunca creyó que alguna vez le hablará de esa manera, pero aún así contestó sin más rodeos

He venido a decirte que ahora que la vida me ha vuelto a dar otra oportunidad, volveré a la aldea para protegerla- dijo con voz decidida

kikyo no creo que eso...- empezó a decir inuyasha pero fue cortado por kikyo

Basta inuyasha, está decisión ya está tomada y nada me hará cambiar de opinión, pero no te preocupes no será en este momento, pero te pido que no comentes esto con nadie, yo misma seré quien de la noticia- término kikyo, dándole la espalda a inuyasha, para seguir con su camino

Hasta pronto inuyasha- dijo en un susurro sin detenerse, mientras desaparecía de la vista de inuyasha.

Adiós kikyo- susurro inuyasha a la nada, para después darse la vuelta dispuesto a volver

Si me encontraba en la cabaña completamente sola, inuyasha no estaba conmigo, y yo sabía bien cuál era ese motivo, ella había vuelto, al igual que inuyasha, yo me había percatado de su presencia, pero tenía la vana ilusión, de que por primera vez me elegiría a mí, en vez de a ella, que estupidez.

Me levante del futon, y me dispuse a salir de la cabaña, ya sabía lo que haría, lo único que quería era salir corriendo y llorar, pero me contuve, me dirigí con pasos rápidos así la cascada donde hacia mis meditaciones, no me importó que el agua estuviera helada y me metí.

Titiritaba de frío, pero aún así las lágrimas no paraban de bajar por mis mejillas, me quería desahogar, para poder enfrentar la realidad, pero quería que el mismo me lo dijera esperaría hasta que él estuviera listo para decírmelo en ese momento vi al sol abrirse paso entre la oscuridad si ya estaba amaneciendo y era hora de volver.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por sus comentarios, tratare de subir más largos los capítulos, y mas rápido, espero les guste.

inuyasha, corrió incluso más rápido que antes para llegar antes del amanecer, y así lo hizo logro llegar justo antes de que el sol asomara sus narices.

Antes de entrar a la cabaña recuperó la respiración para no despertar a kagome, y no se diera cuenta de que había salido, mientras ella dormía, porque si lo descubría que le iva a decir, que fue a ver a kikyo, ni de coña.

Después de recuperarse de la carrera, se dirigió sigilosamente a la puerta, tratando de no hacer el menor ruido, gran sorpresa se llevó al no encontrar, el cuerpo femenino de kagome sobre el futon, casi le da un paro cardíaco, no podía ser, lo que menos quería era herirla, tenía que apresurarse para encontrarla, no podía dejar esto así.

Salió apresuradamente de la cabaña, para seguir el rastro que había dejado kagome, a su paso.

aunque ya debía de irme me quede un poco más en el agua, quería ver el amanecer, y donde me encontraba se veía precioso, no me importaba el frío, el dolor físico que sentía por el agua no se comparaba, y se podía perder fácilmente por el gran dolor que asolaba a mi corazón, así que fue fácil olvidar, me sentía muy triste pero aún así ya no me salían más lágrimas, supuse que ya no tenía más, que me había secado por completo, pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor, me sentía igual que al principio.

Sentí que una presencia se acercaba a donde yo me encontraba, pero no le di importancia, y seguí observando la salida del sol, tratando de sofocar los recuerdos que se a galopaban en mi mente, y que no me ayudaban en nada a soportar el dolor, y en todo caso lo empeoraban.

kagome...- susurro una voz a mi espalda con preocupación.

No me volví, me sentía desorientada no lograba reconocer a la persona quien era dueño de aquella voz, o simplemente no quería saberlo.

kagome, no seas estúpida sal de ahí inmediatamente- rugió inuyasha, lleno de preocupación y enojo, mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la cascada para introducirse dentro del agua y traer el mismo a kagome, que no daba señales de saber que se encontraba el ahí.

Déjame sola, por favor- susurre, todavía estaba muy confundida y aturdida, por lo que todavía no reconocía al dueño de la voz un pequeño quejido se escapó de mis labios, los pies me temblaban y me dolían a causa del frío.

keh te sacaré yo mismo- dijo inuyasha con enojo.

qui..en e...res tuu- pregunte con la voz quebrada, cuando sentí su presencia más cerca que antes.

Esa pregunta dejó a inuyasha pasmado a unos pasos de donde se encontraba kagome, necesitaba saber si ella se había dado cuenta de su encuentro con kikyo y por eso se encontraba en esa condición, parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, tenía los labios morados, su mirada estaba perdida, y su cuerpo se sacudida violentamente, por kami se sentía tan culpable, de no haber estado con ella, pero tampoco podía abandonar a kikyo, y eso kagome tenía que entenderlo.

Como que quien soy yo, te olvidas de mi tan rápido- respondió inuyasha

fue en ese momento, que volví a la realidad, esa voz era de inuyasha, ya se encontraba a unos pasos de mi pronto llegaría a donde yo me encontraba, no quería verlo en ese momento, no quería exigirle una explicación, por lo menos no todavía, y lo que más me importaba era que no me viera en estas condiciones.

Así que antes de que se acercara lo suficiente como para tocarme me sumergí, hasta la cabeza y comencé a nadar lo más rápido que podía, esto hizo que todo mi cuerpo rugiera de dolor, pero lo ignoraría lo suficiente como para alejarme de él, al fin me detuve cuando ya me faltaba el aire, medí la vuelta para comprobar que tan lejos me encontraba de inuyasha, no era mucho pero me daba tiempo suficiente para salir del agua y con suerte llegar a la cabaña

Salí rápidamente del agua, me dolía todo el cuerpo, y tenía violentas sacudidas, por lo que cada paso cernía sobre mí un gran esfuerzo.

Dando tumbos, dirigí mi vista a inuyasha, se había quedado pasmado en el mismo lugar en el que yo me encontraba tiempo atrás, supuse que era por mi repentina huida, no quería que se diera cuenta, de que sabía lo de su encuentro con kikyo, no quería que me viera con lástima, como lo hacía antes, ya no quería recibir más de esas miradas, siempre pasaba lo mismo el me dejaba por kikyo, y mis amigos y él me miraban con pena y lástima.

Me obligue a permanecer en la orilla de la cascada y esperar a inuyasha, en vez de salir corriendo, pero me dolían las piernas así que me tumbe en el pasto, y empecé a respirar agitadamente, incluso me dolía respirar, y los temblores que recorrían mi cuerpo no habían disminuido en absoluto. Volví a la realidad al sentir algo que me cubría del frío, eso lo hizo soportable, incluso ya no era un problema, cuando observe con más detenimiento el objeto, medí cuenta que era el haroi de inuyasha, fue entonces que alce la mirada, para encontrarme con unos ojos color caramelo pertenecientes a inuyasha, que me miraban atentamente, tenía el cuerpo rígido supongo que estaba preparado para atraparme si intentaba huir de nueva cuenta.

Nos tardamos más del tiempo necesario en llegar a la cabaña, pero aun así no cruzamos palabra.

Cuando al fin llegamos, el espero a fuera de la cabaña, a que terminará de cambiarme. Cuando termine de vestirme, me preparé para enfrentar a inuyasha.

inuyasha ya puedes entrar- dije en medio de un suspiro. Inuyasha entró en la cabaña, con gesto de profunda concentración, como pocas veces se le veía, y esto significaba sólo una cosa, que habría una inminente charla. Llevaba consigo un par de leños, para la fogata, no me miro ni una sola vez, hasta que estuvo lista la fogata, y se puso su haroi. Después de eso me perdí en mis pensamientos, y no preste atención a absolutamente nada de mí alrededor.

kagome sabes que necesitamos hablar verdad- dijo inuyasha con voz queda.

Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, y lo que me dijo me hizo enfurecer, me hablaba como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Lose perfectamente, así que no me trates como una niña pequeña- le respondí con fastidio.

Entonces no te comportes como una, estás loca, podrías haber muerto, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo- dijo inuyasha más para sí mismo, que para kagome.

No me hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, pero si tan preocupado estabas, a donde diablos te metiste- le espete, muy furiosa como para evitar que las palabras salieran de mis labios.

Mi respuesta lo dejó helado, esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, y era la pregunta que más temía que le hiciera, al igual que yo temía su respuesta.

inuyasha se quedó pensando que responder, pero no podía decirle la verdad, ya que sabía que la heriría profundamente con su respuesta, y además le había prometido a kikyo, que no comentaría con nadie su decisión de volver.

Salí a dar una vuelta, no esperaras que permanezca a tu lado todo el tiempo- respondió inuyasha.

Ya me lo esperaba, no me iba a decir la verdad, pero no me importaba simplemente yo tampoco quería oírla.

No inuyasha... no esperaba eso- dije conteniendo la quebrades de mi voz

Y tú que hacías, metida en esa cascada a esta hora- pregunto inuyasha con recelo.

salí a caminar, pues no tenía sueño y me entraron ganas de tomar un baño así que se me hizo fácil meterme a la cascada, pero estaba a punto de irme cuando tu llegaste- respondí restándole importancia al asunto, yo tampoco iba a ser sincera cuando él no lo fue conmigo.

hum, y porque huiste de mi cuando me acerqué a sacarte- pregunto con curiosidad inuyasha.

Por si no te distes cuenta, yo no sabía que eras tú, así que lo más lógico fuera que huyera- dije no me sentí culpable, porque no era completamente una mentira, más bien era una media verdad.

No pregunto nada más, y nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, nadie quería romper el silencio, por miedo a decir algo indebido, que desenmascare las mentiras que cada uno había dicho.

Ya no lo soporte más así que me puse de pie y me dirigí a la salida de la cabaña, la tristeza no había desaparecido aún, y estar cerca de inuyasha sólo provocaba que mis ganas de llorar se acrecentaran, siendo muy difícil controlar mi dolor frente a él, y si lloraba estando en su presencia, sólo aria que se diera cuenta de que sabía a cerca de su encuentro con kikyo.

A dónde vas- dijo inuyasha con desconcierto

Voy a ir a la aldea, a cumplir con mis obligaciones, no esperaras que este todo el tiempo a tu lado, o si- le respondí con ironía usando la misma frase que él había usado conmigo durante nuestra pequeña conversación salí inmediatamente de la cabaña sin esperarme a oír su respuesta.


	4. Chapter 4

_**NADA NOS VUELVE TAN SOLITARIOS COMO NUESTROS SECRETOS**_

_**-PAUL TOURNIER**_

ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que inuyasha se encontró con kikyo, desde entonces yo había tratado por todos los medios, no permanecer mucho tiempo con inuyasha, en pocas palabras lo evitaba, salía lo más temprano posible, y trataba de llegar lo más tarde que podía a la cabaña, no es porque haya dejando de amarlo, sino más bien por mí, trataba de acostumbrarme a su ausencia, y la verdad ni yo misma sabía por qué tenía ese extraño sentimiento de autoprotección o tal vez si pero no era tan fuerte como para admitir, que era por la presencia de kikyo que me hacía sentir insegura, ahora que ella había aparecido tenía miedo de que inuyasha, me abandonara y la escogiera a ella sobre mí, pero hasta ahora eso no había sucedido.

Seguí recogiendo las plantas medicinales, en realidad me lo tomaba con más calma de la necesaria, pues ya sabía perfectamente cual era cada uno, pero la verdad no tenía mucha prisa por regresar.

Cuando al fin acabe, decidí que sería bueno ir a dar un paseo, ya que eso me ayudaba a concentrar mi tristeza y dolor, y así poder sobrellevarlas de la mejor manera posible para no levantar sospechas, pero a estas alturas todos ya se habían dado cuenta de mi extraño comportamiento, pero aún así nadie me había preguntado nada al respecto

Me encamine a la cabaña de la anciana kaede, para entregar las plantas medicinales que acababa de recoger, entre a paso lento a la pequeña habitación y deposite el cesto en una pequeña mesa.

kagome ya has acabado- me pregunto la anciana kaede con voz tranquila, mientras entraba en la estancia.

A anciana kaede, no la oí entrar- dije mientras señalaba la cesta que se encontraba descansando encima de la mesa y asentía.

Gracias kagome, pero deberías de ocupar más tiempo a tu persona, pues de un tiempo para acá te noto muy decaída- me dijo regalándome una suave sonrisa

No se preocupe yo estoy bien, tal vez sea el cansancio- dije con una sonrisa tratando de convencerla, para que ya no siguiera insistiendo en el tema.

tal vez sea eso, pero sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien, no dudes en venir a verme, y debes de tener fe en el amor que siente por ti inuyasha, sólo dale tiempo al tiempo- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera surcando sus labios.

No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa

Gracias, anciana kaede- dije mientras salía de la cabaña

Espero que eso realmente sea verdad- susurre a la nada dirigiéndome al lago (cascada), desde el día en que me metí al lago, se me ha hecho costumbre ir a pasar un buen rato ahí, es como si el lago limpiara mi dolor y tristeza por un rato, aunque sólo sea por poco tiempo, agradezco la paz que me dan aunque sólo sea pasajera.

Cuando al fin llegue me tumbe en el pasto y cerré los ojos momentáneamente, mientras sopesaba las palabras dichas por la anciana kaede, tal vez, sólo tal vez está vez yo seria la ganadora, la escogida y no el premio de consolación, que siempre había sido, ya no soportaba estar en esta situación con inuyasha, yo en verdad lo amaba demasiado y evitarlo se me hacía cada vez más difícil y doloroso.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto o esto sólo empeorará al pasar el tiempo, estos fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de tirarme a los brazos de Morfeo, y dejar la cruda realidad para simirme en el mundo de los sueños, un lugar en el que muy a menudo prefería viajar.

inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas más altas del árbol sagrado, ese lugar era su favorito desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y más en los días en los que se sentía vulnerable y triste.

desde que tuve esa pequeña conversación con kagome después de mi encuentro con kikyo, kagome se ha portado de lo más rara, parecía como si no quisiera verme más de lo necesario, tal vez no habían sido de lo más correcto decirle aquellas palabras tan hirientes, al fin y al cabo yo era el mentiroso, el que no había sido del todo sincero, y por lo visto no había sido el único en darme cuenta de la actitud de kagome, ya todos nuestros amigos se habían percatado de ello, y habían empezado a fastidiarme porque me consideran culpable de su comportamiento, y no era necesario que lo hicieran pues yo sabía muy bien que lo era, y esto sólo me hacía sentir aún peor, así que lo mejor que pude hacer fue darle tiempo y espacio, pero ahora creo que no fue lo mejor, que debí disculparme y haberle dicho toda la verdad, antes de que kikyo llegará a la aldea y kagome se diera cuenta de la gran mentira que había montado.

ya lo había pensado demasiado, y llegue a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con ella, pero tenía que pensar bien lo que le iba a decir, para no cometer otra estupidez que haga que la situación empeore aún más si se puede poner peor. Me acomode mejor en la rama, recargando mi cabeza en el tronco y cerrando los ojos, en estas dos semanas no había dormido para nada bien, así que el cansancio y la tranquilidad que ejercía en mi el árbol, lograron que al fin me venciera el sueño, quedándome profundamente dormido sin darme la menor oportunidad a resistirme.

Me desperté al sentir un calor que no provenía de mi cuerpo era una sensación agradable, conocida, la sensación que tanto extrañaba y anhelaba, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con una mirada llena de ternura, proveniente de inuyasha, me encontraba acunada en sus brazos, como si de un bebé se tratase, eso hizo que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios, y no pude evitar que esa felicidad se expandiera hasta llegar a inundar mis ojos, devolviéndoles la vida que habían perdido a causa del dolor.

Me devolvió la sonrisa, junto con una mirada llena de alivió, y me apretó más a su cuerpo, fue en ese momento que dirigí mi atención al cielo, para llevarme la gran sorpresa de que ya había anochecido, y las estrellas surcaban el cielo, entonces medi cuenta de que había dormido demasiado, pues cuando me venció el sueño eran más o menos las cinco de la tarde.

inuyasha- susurre

Que sucede kagome- me contesto inuyasha examinándome

Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida- pregunte

La verdad no lose, llegue hace más o menos dos horas- me contesto con un leve sonrojo

A ya veo- sonreí con ternura

Volvamos- susurre

Me soltó y me ayudó a incorporarme, me tomo de la mano, para después mirarnos directamente a los ojos, y con esa mirada transmitir todo lo que sentíamos y continúamos nuestro camino con una sonrisa pintada en nuestros labios.

Recorrimos el camino lentamente, sin soltarnos de la mano, en todo el trayecto no hablamos, las miradas que nos dedicábamos expresaban mejor lo que sentíamos y lo que queríamos decirnos mutuamente.

Al llegar nos dirigimos a la cabaña de la anciana kaede, pues sabíamos perfectamente que todos se encontrarían ahí para cenar juntos como lo hacíamos todos los días.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la cabaña, sorpresivamente inuyasha alo de mi mano, y me atrajo a su cuerpo, para después juntar sus labios con los míos con intensidad, acción que correspondí con la misma intensidad que él, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, nos separamos solo cuando fue necesario, Ambos teníamos un pequeño rubor instalado en nuestras mejillas, y antes de entrar nos regalamos una última mirada llena de intensidad.

Cuando entramos a la pequeña habitación todos permanecían en silencio, cuándo vieron de quien se trataba sus cuerpos se tensaron y me dedicaron una mirada llena de lástima y tristeza.

kikyo- susurro inuyasha con aspereza fue entonces que medí cuenta de lo que sucedía, y puse atención a la persona que se encontraba en la esquina más alejada de la cabaña, posó su mirada en nuestras manos que seguían entrelazadas.

He venido a quedarme- dijo con decisión.

Sus palabras iban sólo y exclusivamente dedicadas a mí, fue entonces que supe que inuyasha ya sabía de su regreso, que fue eso el motivo de su encuentro, y el cómo siempre no me dijo nada en absoluto, y eso no se lo podía perdonar, ya era suficiente de tanto dolor y mentiras esto para mí ya había llegada a su fin, está decisión que acababa de tomar hizo que sistemáticamente soltara la mano de inuyasha, todos me miraban expectantes, supongo que esperaban que me pusiera a llorar, pero esta vez no sería así, no iba a llorar más en público, ya no quería más de su maldita lástima, guardaría mis lágrimas para después cuando estuviera absolutamente sola.

kagome, necesito hablar contigo- me dijo kikyo con frialdad

Claro- le respondí de la misma manera

A solas- susurro kikyo, dirigiendose a inuyasha que se disponía a seguirnos

inuyasha, no se opuso, así que seguí a kikyo fuera de la cabaña.

**N/A: Gracias por sus comentarios, perdón por no actualizar antes **


	5. Chapter 5

_**LA MENTIRA TIENE INFINIDAD DE COMBINACIONES, PERO LA VERDAD SÓLO TIENE UN MODO DE SER- JEAN JACQUES ROUSSEAU**_

Al salir de la cabaña kikyo me esperaba a fuera, me indicó con señas que la siguiera, asentí dándole a entender que así lo haría, la noche me pareció más fría de lo que era en realidad, no podía creer lo cínico que podía llegar a ser inuyasha, el juro que siempre me protegería, pero no lo cumplió del todo ya que puede ser que me protegiera de daños físicos, pero él era en realidad el verdugo, y no el héroe, él era el causante de todo mi sufrimiento emocional, que incluso era peor a cualquier herida causada por una pelea.

Porque no pudo ser sincero por una sola vez con migo, porque no confió en mí y me dijo toda le verdad yo sin duda lo hubiera perdonado como muchas veces tiempo atrás, no le había mostrado ya que yo siempre estaría con el sin importar que, no le prometí que nunca lo dejaría sólo, y el simplemente no podía confiar en mí, causando que mi dolor se hiciera aún peor.

El dolor que creía yo que ya había desaparecido, renació con más fuerza e intensidad que antes, asiendo que incluso el simple hecho de andar se me hiciera cada vez más difícil e insoportable, cuánto más tenía que seguir caminando, tan concentrada estaba que no medí cuenta de que kikyo ya se había detenido, por lo que estuve a punto de tropezar con ella, pero me detuve justo a tiempo.

Por primera vez desde que salimos de la cabaña posó su mirada sobre mi, era una mirada fría y llena de conmoción a la vez una mezcla que me extrañó demasiado.

-A que has regresado- dije con fiereza mirándola a los ojos.

-Creo que sabes perfectamente a que he regresado- me respondió

-Francamente no se a que te refieres- dije ignorando su respuesta

-Así que quieres oírlo de mis labios-dijo con ironía

Pero no obtuvo respuesta de mi parte.

-Bien- me dijo

-Sabemos las dos perfectamente cuál es mi principal razón para volver- dijo

-Así que has vuelto por inuyasha- dije tratando de controlar la ira de mi voz

-Es una de mis razones pero no es la única- dijo demostrando su fastidio, supuse que para ella tampoco era una charla fácil o agradable.

-Porque ahora- le grite

-Hasta ahora lo creí conveniente- me respondió

-Porque no dejas a inuyasha ser feliz, porque no lo dejas ir de una vez por todas- dije casi como una demanda.

-Porque simplemente, no puedo, si yo te pidiera que te alejaras de el podrías hacerlo, podrías dejarlo ir- me dijo kikyo con melancolía.

-Porsupuesto y lo aria gustosa aunque, eso signifique para mi perderlo, aunque me cause un sin fin de dolor y tristeza si él es feliz supongo que vale la pena- respondí con franqueza y veracidad.

-O ya veo-dijo bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Aún así es él quien debe tomar la decisión, y aunque me duela si eres tú la favorecida yo no me opondré y los dejaré ser feliz- dijo con decisión y melancólica.

-Pero hasta entonces no pienso alejarme-me dijo

No le contesté, me limité a observarla detenidamente.

-Pero tampoco pienses que me voy a entrometer en su relación simplemente te pido que me permitas permanecer a su lado- me dijo con voz suplicante

Estás palabras causaron gran conmoción en mi, fueron las mismas palabras que yo le dije a inuyasha ya hace tiempo.

-Por mí no hay problema, pero es la decisión de él, no la mía-le dije con frialdad.

Después de todo ella no era nadie para prohibírselo.

kikyo me regaló una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

-Es todo lo que tienes que decir- le pregunte.

Asintió dándome a entender que nuestra pequeña conversación había concluido y que no tenía nada más que agregar.

Me encamine al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba la aldea, vi la sorpresa en el rostro de kikyo al ver mi acción, pero no dijo nada supongo que entendía, y hasta cierto punto sentía culpa.

Me interné más y más la oscuridad del bosque, teniendo como única guía la Luna, que está noche parecía brillar más de lo normal, me tumbe en el primer árbol que vi, qué más daba cuál fuera de todas formas ya estaba lo bastante alejada de la aldea.

Cerré los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas, siguieran avanzando hasta mis mejillas, no quería llorar no otra vez, tenía que aprender a ser fuerte, y tomar una decisión, no quería permanecer más en la aldea, pues yo sabía perfectamente que inuyasha seguía sintiendo algo por kikyo, y permanecer más tiempo en la aldea sólo haría que el dolor terminara por acabar conmigo, por tal vez la escogería a ella como siempre lo hacía, y definitivamente yo no quería estar ahí para verlo.

Algo llamó mi atención, en el lugar donde momentos antes me encontraba con kikyo, sus serpientes se precipitaron a mi encuentro, fue entonces que supe que algo no iba bien, me levanté y comencé a corre a todo prisa, era fácil guiarse pues pide oír mucho ruido y una extraña luz rojiza provenientes de aquel lugar.

Llegue dando tumbos, y lo que vi me horrorizo, kikyo se encontraba tirada en el suelo, se le veía muy herida y demacrada, a su lado se encontraba un horrible demonio, color rojo sangre y con forma de lobo se alzaba de manera violenta en contra de kikyo, yo sabía perfectamente que ya no resistirá un golpe más, y ir por inuyasha no era una opción.

Yo tenía miedo quería salir corriendo, pero no podía abandonar a kikyo a su suerte, inuyasha aún la amaba y no me lo perdonaría jamás, y simplemente yo no podría cargar con la culpa.

El demonio alzó su gran mano cubierta por largas y afiladas garras, si su cuerpo de barro no podría soportar un golpe de aquella magnitud, pero no podría matar al demonio no traía conmigo mi arco y flechas, por lo que no podía defenderme ni a mí misma.

Así que hice algo loco y precipitado, me lance y protegí con mi cuerpo a kikyo recibiendo toda el impacto del golpe, sus garras atravesaron mi abdomen, el demonio saco poco después sus garras ocasionado que una gran cantidad de líquido rojo y caliente se deslizara por mi abdomen, volviendo roja la parte de arriba de mi traje de miko, si estaba sangrando y mucho, observe detenidamente la herida y medí cuenta de que era bastante grave.

Un grito de júbilo proveniente del demonio hizo que volviera mi atención a él, lamia desesperadamente sus garras cubiertas con mi sangre, así que era eso lo que quería sangre, y como kikyo no tenía ni una gota al tener un cuerpo de barro y huesos, yo era lo que estaba buscando, yo ahora era su verdadera presa.

Así que me volví y comencé a corre lo más rápido que podía lo más lejos de la aldea que fuera posible no iba a permitir que ese monstruo fuera a atacar la aldea aunque, ahí se encontrarán inuyasha, Sango y el monje miroku, habría Victimas, y también estaba kikyo que no podía permanecer cerca de una pelea porque acabaría por desaparecer, y eso no lo podía permitir.

me interné de nueva cuenta en el bosque, y comencé a corre sin saber a dónde mi dirigía, la vista se me nublaba cada vez más, y me costaba un gran esfuerzo respirar, y sin darme cuenta me encontraba frente a un gran barranco ya no tenía escapatoria, pues el demonio ya se encontraba a unos pasos de mi, mi única escapatoria era el barranco de todas maneras yo no pensaba que iba a sobrevivir con una herida de esa índole, y tampoco tenía ganas de seguir en este mundo, cuando lo que más quería estaba a punto de perderlo, me acerqué a la orilla del barranco, dispuesta a tirarme al tiempo que el monstruo se abalanzaba sobre mí, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaron logre agacharme, provocando que el demonio cayera precipitadamente por el barranco.

Trate de equilibrarme lo mejor que pude, me estaba mareando a causa de la gran pérdida de sangre, mi visión se nublaba cada vez más y el aire casi no llegaba a mis pulmones, me estaba muriendo, la herida era demasiado grave, y ya no podía dar un paso más, así que se me aria imposible llegar a la aldea.

perdí el equilibrio, causando que cayera como momentos antes lo había hecho el dominio, sólo que de espaldas, ya estaba resignada a morir, tan sólo hubiera querido ver por última vez a mi querido inuyasha, eso era lo único que deseaba, ver su rostro por última vez, y moriría feliz.

Pero eso no podía ser el estaba muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba y moriría sin verlo, eso era lo que más me dolía pero deseaba que fuera feliz con kikyo, nuestro tiempo juntos fue corto, pero he oído que hay infinitos más grandes que otros infinitos, y con el mío por pequeño que fuera, me hizo muy feliz más de lo que hubiera imaginado jamás, sólo esperaba que inuyasha no se afligiera o se sintiera culpable por no poder protegerme, eso era lo único que me preocupaba, yo no quería que se sintiera de esa forma, yo fui lo que decido morir, y no me arrepentía.

Mientras caía y me resignaba a no volver a ver a inuyasha, paso algo que no pensaría que pudiera, pasar aun con mi visión borrosa, pude visualizar perfectamente sus facciones y esos ojos color caramelo que tanto me gustaban, su pelo plateado ondeaba al compás del viento, era la cosa más hermosa que haya visto jamás, sin embargo su rostro mostraba un infinito dolor y preocupación, fue entonces que medí cuenta a quien miraba con tanta insistencia y mirada ensombrecida, era a mi seguía con detenimiento e impotencia como mi cuerpo caía al vacío, vi como corría hacia mi tratando de evitar mi caída, pero no podía permitirlo, si lo así el moriría también y eso por nada del mundo podía pasar, el tenía que vivir, antes de que se acercara más de la cuenta y con lo último que me quedaba de fuerza y de vida logre articular palabra.

-Abajo- grite lo más fuerte que pude.

inuyasha cayó al suelo como siempre a causa del conjuro.

Sonreí, esa fue la última cosa que vi antes de sumirme en la más negra obscuridad.

**N/A: SIENTO NO HABER PODIDO PUBLICAR ANTES, PORQUE ESTOY REVUELTA CON LO DE MI PREINSCRIPCIÓN A LA PREPA Y CON EL MALDITO EXAMEN PERO TRATARE DE NO TARDAR TANTO, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CRECER SIGNIFICA CAMBIAR, Y CAMBIAR IMPLICA RIESGOS, PASAR DE LO CONOCIDO A LO DESCONOCIDO**_

_**- ANÓNIMO**_

No podía ser esa tonta, se había sacrificado, había muerto y no había permitido que la salvará, no podía creer la gran estupidez que había cometido esa niña, me había dejado sólo, no pude cumplir mi promesa de protegerla, pero ella tampoco cumplió la suya me dejó, aún cuando prometió que nunca lo haría sin importar que, lo había hecho de nuevo pero esta vez no habría esperanzas de que algún día volviera por el pozo, nunca debió haber regresar hubiera preferido que se quedará en su época, aunque eso también me doliera, ese dolor no se compararía al que siento en este momento, pues sabría que estaría bien, que estaría con vida, si hubiera llegado antes, si no las hubiera dejó ir solas esto no estaría pasando, mi kagome estaría con vida, fue mi culpa y eso nunca podría perdonármelo.

Golpe con el puño repetidamente al suelo rocoso, no puede evitar que las lágrimas se juntaran en mis ojos para realizar un lento y doloroso recorrido hasta llegar a mis mejillas, me limpié enseguida y me levanté del suelo, pronto llegarían mis amigos y no quería acusarles más daño, tal vez kagome todavía seguía con vida, teníamos que apresurarnos, llegaron unos minutos después, al verme su mirada se ensombreció, no necesitaba decirles lo ocurrido ellos lo dedujeron al instante, tal vez mis rostro demostraba y decía todo el dolor que sentía.

Sango empezó a sollozar, al tiempo que miroku así una oración.

-¿Qué haces?, tal vez aún este con vida- le espete furioso mientras lo agarraba de la ropa y lo alzaba del suelo.

-Tienes razón inuyasha creo que me precipite, lo siento- dijo miroku con tristeza.

-No hay que perder más tiempo en tonterías, o será demasiado tarde-dijo sango, entre sollozos.

Todos asentimos, y eche a correr con la esperanza de traerla con vida, ya que la esperanza es lo último que muere, y en este caso no iba a ser la excepción.

Fui el primero en llegar al fondo del barranco, estaba bastante oscuro, puesto que todavía no amanecía, había un pequeño río que desembocaba en un gran lago a unos kilómetros de donde yo me encontraba, intente seguir su rastro pero era imposible, ya que había caído en el agua y su olor se había perdido al instante, cuando los demás llegaron nos dividimos para buscar a lo largo y ancho del río, me sumergí en el agua y nade por un gran tramo pero no halle la menor pista de su paradero.

Buscamos por horas hasta entrado el atardecer fue en ese momento que nos reunimos para ver si alguien había encontrado algo. fui el último en llegar no me podía resignar a no haber hallado ni la menor pista, cuando me acerqué lo suficiente a donde se encontraban me regalaron una mirada llena de dolor y compasión, fue entonces que supe que todo estaba perdido, que kagome había muerto y no regresaría jamás.

-Así que ustedes tampoco encontraron nada muchachos-dije en un susurro lleno de amargura.

El último atisbo de esperanza se borró de sus ojos para dar paso a la resignación y el dolor, ya no había nada que hacer.

-lo siento- dijo miroku, mientras se ponía en pie y empezaba a orar.

Sango por su parte se puso a llorar amargamente.

No podía soportar más este dolor, ahora que la esperanza se había ido, el dolor me segaba y se negaba a dejar de incrementarse a cada segundo que pasaba, medí la vuelta y salí corriendo de aquel lugar, necesitaba estar sólo, y mis amigos lo entendían, ya que todos estábamos inmersos en nuestra propia manera de percibir el dolor, ya que todos lo sentíamos de manera diferente.

Camine sin un rumbo fijo, perdido en mi sufrimiento, sin darle la mayor importancia a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, perdí la noción del tiempo, y camine hasta que caí de rodillas a causa del cansancio emocional y físico que sentía, sentí una mano en mi hombro como si de una caricia se tratase, me gire para encarar a la persona que me había tocado, y me sorprendió ver el rostro de tristeza y arrepentimiento de kikyo, que me miraba con ojos de preocupación.

Fue entonces que por primera vez desde que había llegado fijé mi atención en el lugar donde me encontraba, y no cabía de la sorpresa, al darme cuenta que había caminado en círculos hasta llegar al pozo devora huesos, fue entonces que supe también que ya había anochecido.

-Lo siento, inuyasha todo fue mi culpa- dijo kikyo con voz rota.

-No creo en absoluto que tu tengas la culpa, kikyo- conteste en un susurro.

-Pero la tengo, si me hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel demonio antes, esto de ninguna forma hubiera sucedido- insistió kikyo.

- El que alguien tenga la culpa o no, no cambia el hecho de que kagome murió- dije con amargura.

Agache mi rostro de tal manera que mi copete tapara mis ojos, y me incorporé del suelo.

-Yo...- empecé a decir, pero fui cortado por kikyo, que me aprisiono en un fuerte abrazo, era un abrazo de amigos, un abrazo que representaba que a ella también le dolía y estaba conmigo, para superarlo.

El agua fría hizo que recobrara el conocimiento, estaba tumbada en un suelo rocoso color negro, y me di cuenta de que había sido sacado del agua por la corriente, miré a mi alrededor para saber en dónde me encontraba todo estaba oscuro, pero sentía la presencia de algo muy similar a como detectaba los fragmentos de la perla de shikon, pose mi atención en el lugar donde sentía la presencia y pude ver un atisbo de luz amarilla, me incorpore con mucha dificultad a causa de la grave herida que tenia, me sorprendía que aun estuviera con vida, pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho, cada paso era peor y más doloroso que el anterior pero por alguna razón no podía detenerme me sentía atraída a ese lugar, era como si fuera un imán, llegue por fin a la entrada de lo que parecía una cueva, respire profundamente, tenía miedo, si y mucho, pero no podía ser cobarde, tenía que crecer y ya no depender de los demás, sabía que tal vez moriría pronto, y en el último momento de mi vida no sería una cobarde, me sostuve de la pared rocosa y me adentre a paso decidido en la cueva.

_**N/A: Gracias por sus reviews a **__**miko kaoru-sama**__**, **__**Desirena**__**, **__**serena tsukino chiba**__**, **__**Azulblue06**__**, perdón por el retraso, pero he tenido un sinfín de exámenes y tareas, no sé si me salió bien pero la inspiración no llegaba, espero les guste.**_


End file.
